How Long I Have Waited
by Obsessive-Nerd
Summary: Robin and Starfire have been confused about their relationship for awhile, but all that changes during one training session.One-shot First fanfic, NO FLAMES PLEASE, just some constructive criticism! I do NOT own Teen Titans :


Robin POV

I lay awake listening to the familiar hum of the tower, but even the sounds of home couldn't bring sleep to me as usual. I got up from my warm bed to look out at the darkened horizon and found that the sight should have been breathtaking, if I could see it. *sigh* I gave up trying to "see" the stars before me, but it kept bringing up the familiar pain in my chest. _This is going to be more difficult than usual. _On normal nights it would only be an hour that I would be up thinking, but tonight it has been exactly 4 hours and 36 minutes. Sorry, make that 37. The thinking was not exactly anything productive, but it was about something that I shouldn't let into my mind and distract me. Alas, it still happens. I slid open my door and padded through the empty halls towards the kitchen, just hoping to get something to help me relax. I was about to reach for the handle on the fridge when I heard a loud yawn.

I acted instinctively and hid perched in the darkest corner of the room, I admit that it was foolish, but I couldn't help feeling that the team shouldn't know that their leader was up in the middle of the night EATING! I was watching from the darkness to see which of them had woken up, but as soon as I saw who it was, my chest ached and I held my breath so that I would not make a sound. It was the one that clouded my thoughts whenever she was in my company, the one who I would go out of my way to comfort and protect. It was Starfire.

Starfire POV

The "tossing and turning" came tonight. I was starting to get nauseous from how much rocking that I had accomplished. I sat up, but my thoughts started to whip around my skull again and I held my head to make sure that it was still in place. I felt so uneasy and I couldn't push away the thoughts that took over my mind. As the thoughts came, my chest swelled and began to bang my head against the frame of my bed. _How can a human boy get inside my cerebrum?_ I sighed and silently slipped through my door to investigate for some late-night mustard. I could have sworn that I felt a presence, but as I looked around I saw nothing. As I made my way towards the fridge I yawned and I heard a slight intake of breath from the other side of the room. I started to get scared and called out quietly, "Whoever that has taken presence here, please come out…" I started to panic as I heard a slight *thump* from a few counters over, but I was paralyzed with shock. The one whom I kept my every thought towards was right in front of me. I could barely create a coherent thought before Robin had spoken, "Sorry for scaring you Star, I didn't think anyone would be up. Couldn't sleep?" In the minimal light, it seemed that he was lightly blushing after he inquired about my sleeping patterns. "As did I Robin, but I couldn't sleep because I have had very active thoughts." I giggled before I realized that I had almost revealed the whole issue of my affections towards him, but he didn't catch on before he replied, "I understand Star, that's what's keeping me up as well." I started to feel the swelling in my chest again and it felt as if something seriously wrong was with my lungs and I began panicking in my head, but it got worse as I thought about Robin. "I…I think that we should go to bed", I said between gasps. He nodded and we both said goodnight before leaving each other for our rooms. As soon as I was out of his company, I felt almost empty. Maybe I should tell Raven tomorrow… As I was inquiring this, I felt myself fall into a peaceful sleep.

Robin POV

OH MY GOD, I can't believe that Starfire was actually awake and it seemed like something was bothering her… As if she was in pain. I should ask her about it sometime. Maybe. I walked back into my room and felt a calm wash over me as I felt myself slip into a dream about the strange girl that I have grown to love.

"_I love you Star." _I awaited her response as I held her delicate wrist in my hand, we were both sweating from the training that I was giving her, she stared into my unmasked eyes, but as she opened her mouth, I was interrupted by a knock at my door. I sat up straight in my bed as I realized that I had been sweating, as if straining myself to resolve the mystery of our relationship. I grumbled as I threw on my mask and a t-shirt over my grey sweatpants. I punched in the code to open my door and I scowled at my intruder. "Hey Robin, I was just wondering if you can help me with training this morning, kind of like right now… I can't seem to get hand-to-hand combat just right." The squeaky voice of the green shape-shifter flooded my pounding head and I nodded as I walked out into the cold hall. I slumped as we walked down toward the training room, trying to wake-up from the dream of _her_. I never minded getting up and going straight into training, but this morning, I just felt different… I was going through different techniques through my head as I took off my shirt to give myself better mobility, and Beast Boy did the same and I was instructing him on the basis of precision being the key aspect of hand-to-hand combat.

We had worked in several matches against each other, and I had won each time, but he started to improve. Sometime between the 8th and 9th match, he had managed to flip me onto my back and I could see the girls looking through the viewing window at both of us. I knew that all of us were blushing, but now we could tell that both of us were starting to get serious with our matches, since we were trying to impress our audience. I could tell Beast Boy was catching glimpses at Raven when he was in the holds that I restrained him in, but I was also keeping tabs with my Starfire. I mean Starfire… And it seemed like she was bursting with joy whenever I sneaked a peek at her. After a few more rounds, both Beast Boy and I had truced and he headed for Raven, but I stayed back and started putting on gloves for the punching bag. I was wailing on the bag when a voice had crept up behind me.

"Why do you wish to hurt that red being, isn't it enough that it's hanging from the ceiling?" I held back a laugh, but I kept punching until felt a release from my system. "Well Star, this piece of leather and sand doesn't feel pain because it isn't alive." She seemed to be lost in thought and I found myself staring into her eyes as they lost focus and I had to turn away when she looked at me again. "Robin, do you wish to help me train?" I nodded as I took off my gloves, but voiced my concern. "Star, if I hurt you please tell me and I'll get Raven to train with you. I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt you…" I caught myself as I said the last line and I saw her catching a glimpse at my bare chest, but she recovered quickly. "Robin, you could never hurt me, but I wish for you to show me this "hand-to-hand combat" that you had practised with Beast Boy this morning." I nodded and proceeded with the same lecture that I gave Beast Boy, but before we started to fight, she stepped towards the bench and took of her hoodie that she was wearing. Revealing a black sports bra and black shorts that hugged her hips, even as I quickly glanced from her toned figure, I couldn't etch her image from my mind. "Okay, let's get started…"

We started to circle around each other for a while before she lunged at my chest. Even though I had dodged her attack, she recovered quickly and swiped for my head and I met her arm with mine, just defending her attacks. After many pointers, she started to get used to my fighting technique, fast and traditional, but I started to know hers, strong and decisive. Even though I was keeping up with her well, my thoughts kept going back to how gorgeous she looked fighting, and I kept mentally punishing myself for thinking about my teammate this way.

The fight seemed quite serious, but neither of us was actually injured and both of us seemed to be venting out towards each other. When we both started to become fatigued, she made a swipe for my head, but I caught her wrist gingerly, and she seemed taken aback, but she didn't attempt to pull away. Then she attempted to swipe at my chest, but she stopped the motion and locked her gaze onto mine. We held our position for a while before I checked to make sure no one was around before I took off my mask to reveal my eyes to only her. "They're so blue…" She gasped and gazed into my eyes, taking in an unseen characteristic of me. I was pooling with anxiety and nervousness, but I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I love you Star…" I told her as I looked into her emerald eyes and as she looked back into mine she replied. "I love you too Robin…" Happiness flooded us both and I knew that this was why we were always so upset, always in pain. I couldn't help myself as I kissed her full lips with as much love as I had for this Princess, and she kissed me back with just as much love, filling us both with content. We broke apart and found ourselves staring into each other's eyes once again and all I could think of was how long I have waited for this chance and for this girl…


End file.
